


If I Could Choose You Or Colors, I’d Choose You

by MusicallyActive



Series: The Colors Of My World [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, But it really depends on how well people like this short lil thing, Homestuck - Freeform, I might add another part to this series that ends it on a happy note, M/M, Sad, Soulmates, This is sad but hey, dave strider - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, there will be a happy ending I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicallyActive/pseuds/MusicallyActive
Summary: A soulmate is someone who could give a wonderful array of colors to your dull black and white world.Someone who you would glace at, and the whole world would light up with a rainbow for just the two of you.Someone, who would bring that light into your world and ensure it never fades.You really wish you could say you have one





	If I Could Choose You Or Colors, I’d Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short lil thing I've made!! Sorry in advance for the saddness ;D

A soulmate is someone who could give a wonderful array of colors to your dull black and white world.

Someone who you would glace at, and the whole world would light up with a rainbow for just the two of you.

Someone, who would bring that light into your world and ensure it never fades.

 

“Hey John, Dave should be here in a bit. He’s running late again, though I’m sure it’s for ‘ironic’ purposes.” Rose sighed, straightening up from the awkward position she had been in while leaning against a nearby lamp post.

 

A soulmate was someone that you knew you could trust in your times of need.

 

“That’s fine Rose! I don’t mind waiting.”

 

You haven’t found your special someone yet, but you’re sure that when you do, they will become a constant beacon of safety and security.

 

‘Oh look Rose! I think that’s his truck now!! Hehe it’s pretty exciting that this will be the first time John and I meet him in person!” Jade shouts excitedly as the three friends focused their attention on the slowly approaching truck.

“Heh, yeah I guess. I hope he likes me in person just as much as he likes me online though. It would totally suck if he hated me.” You replied anxiously while watching the black truck pull into the parking lot.

 

A soulmate will become someone that leaves a permanent imprint on your life.

For better, or for worse.

 

You watched the vaguely teen-like figure stop the engine and open the door to the truck, but when Dave took a step outside and locked eyes with you your world came to a standstill.

 

Colors filled in the once dullish black and white scenery, spreading light and warmth everywhere they touched.

The sky turned such a wonderful shade of blue, white clouds dotting its vast expanse of space; while the grass became the most emerald of green, giving it such a lush and tangible look.

You’d bet that the movie theater behind you looked just like you’d imagined it would, but right now you couldn’t take your wandering eyes away from Dave.

 

You could now see that Dave’s truck was the prettiest of reds, just like the color of Dave’s beautiful beautiful eyes.

His hair was a golden shade of blonde and you stared in awe at the stunning reflection of light bouncing across Dave’s torso as the golden rays rickashayed off of the truck’s rear view mirror.

 

After catching yourself staring, you cleared your throat.

“Do you see it too?” You asked, a mystical tone in your voice as you looked at the delicate and beautiful colors, painted just for the two of you.

“See what?” Dave asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

 

 

Soulmates, are what keep the universe together.

But sometimes.

 

You froze, dread and absolute anguish pooling in your stomach as you watched your beautiful greens and reds and blues start to fade back into varying shades of gray and black.

 

“Oh nevermind, it’s… it’s nothing important.” You laughed, tears pricking your eyes as you choked back a sob.

 

Sometimes, soulmates can break your universe apart.

 

 

“Are you excited for the movie?”

 

 

One piece, at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters (obviously) the only thing I own is the time I put into this! ;'B


End file.
